Corki Chang
Corki Chang is the deuteragonist in Make It Pop .Having been homeschooled her entire life, Corki's new to the "socializing in a school environment" thing. She can speak Mandarin Chinese and is incredibly smart and musically gifted. Her inexperience in going to school with others frustrates her new roommates in many ways, but they love her all the same. Raised by a wealthy single father, Corki values her privacy and feels pressure to impress him. That is revealed in the first episode when calling her father and saying she will do well. However, she wants to be a regular teenager, so she's constantly at odds with herself and how to navigate these opposing worlds. Despite her inner turmoil, Corki is the perfect addition to XO-IQ. Her background in singing and classical violin truly elevates the band on every level. Corki Chang is portrayed by Erika Tham Personality Corki is very smart and clever. She is one who usually uses her brain when solving problems, in contrast to Sun Hi, who thinks and acts first. She is shown to be a very intelligent student in Mackendrick Prep, as shown when she says intelligent things that others cannot understand. Although Corki is very smart, sweet, and mysterious, she's still got some learning to do when it comes to being a teenager. Privately tutored until arriving at Mackendrick Prep, she isn't prepared for typical teen experiences, like crushes, school dances, concerts or anything else unexpected. She also seems to be quite camera shy. But as the series goes on, she starts to learn more and more about school life, and ends up enjoying it with her besties/bandmates in the process.She is also very obedient and faithful to the school rules, going so far to read the entire student rule handbook. Corki is known to be gullible and innocent at times, like when she thought that Valerie and the other cheerleaders liked her (and her friends/band members) and were nice. She is also known to be easily swayed and influenced by others, as shown when Valerie and the other cheerleaders persuaded her to join their group and become like them in less than a week. Corki is one who likes to keep her personal details private, for numerous reasons, those which have not been revealed in the show so far. She is one who will go to many lengths to conceal her identity and personal details. To her other band members/friends, she is very mysterious, and someone who likes to be in the shadow instead of the spotlight. Nevertheless, they accept her as their best friend, but can't help wondering what her personal life is like and what secrets she is hiding. Not much is known about Corki's outside life, but in the first episode, she is shown to have an overbearing father who wants to make sure she 'does well'. In many episodes on several occasions, Corki has mentioned her father by saying that he would disapprove of something, or saying that she needs to call him. She also seems to be very special in the school, as she was escorted by bodyguards after the school day in Rumors & Roommates for unknown reasons. Starting from episode 5 and onward, Corki is shown to be wearing a mask when she is preforming at the roller rink in fear that people will know who she is, and that it might affect her personal life, which may or may not involve her father. She wears it, hoping that no one will know her identity, and she can keep her personal life secret. But unfortunately, she becomes a big hit, nicknamed by the students, "Masked Girl" and is soon the instant subject of gossip in the school, with almost everyone speculating and wanting to find out who the mysterious masked girl is behind the mask. She becomes so famous that her face even comes up in the school newspaper headline, the title as, "Masked Girl Sells Out Roller Rink". Even then, she tries keeping her identity concealed from others, especially Jared Anderson, who is Masked Girl's #1 fan, much to Corki's dismay. Corki is occasionally seen talking with Jared Anderson, who seems to be a good friend of hers, and seems to have a crush on him, calling Jared kind in episode 2, Duet, and sighing his name dreamily after entering her bedroom in episode 6, Popular. This theory is eventually confirmed in episode 7, The Situation, when she tells Jared, grinning from ear to ear, that she likes his outfit and thinks everything is 'perfect', and when she is troubled, internally arguing with herself if she should reveal her identity as Masked Girl to Jared, and if he will still like her or even like LIKE her, or not like her if he knows, as Jared is shown to be intrigued with Masked Girl, even wearing a shirt with a mask and the words 'Masked Girl' on it. Corki is very talented, as shown to be a very good violinist, learning how to play since she was 4 years old, and playing a lovely melody in Duet and being praised by Jared soon after she finishes. She has also played the violin in the music video Spotlightz in Rumors and Roommates, playing in the music background. Corki is also shown to be skilled in understanding charades, understanding Sun Hi's gestures and movements when she had just lost her voice in episode 5. Trivia *She is the only main female character to not have highlights in her hair on a daily basis. *She started playing violin when she was 4 years old. *She practiced ballet. *She does everything that she is told to do. *She took dance when she was young (Stolen Moves). *She used to wear a mask while performing with XO-IQ, and went under the alias of "Masked Girl". *She can speak Latin, 5 romance languages, and can communicate with a rare species of Chinese dolphin. *She won charades competitions 5 years in a row. *She doesn't wear a mask anymore when performing with XO-IQ, since most of the school found out she is Masked Girl (The Campaign). *She acted like Heather and Valerie in Popular. *Her father, Mr. Chang, is the owner of an international company. *She said that she has five jets in the episode Mr. Chang. *She doesn't like people only treating her nicely because of her dad. (He is the owner of an international company, and is one of the richest people in the world) *She got cast as The Cowardly Lion on the school play, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. *She kissed Jared in The Curse of Reality. *Corki shows her emotional side in Eggs. *Corki threw a egg at Jared then Valerie. *"Corki" in Korean means "shy", despite the fact she is Chinese. *Corki finally wore highlights in her hair at the end of Heart, Courage, Brains. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters